carebearsfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
CARE OR DARE!
Plot No Hearts Takes over a Show to Get The Care Bear Cubs into trouble. But, Will he succeed? Read and Find out! Full Episode At Noheart's Castle, Noheart is very fustrated from too much defeations by the Care Bear Family and can't figure out the new plot to capture caring and destroy it forever. Beastly came with Noheart's meal and he got tripped on the stair's ledge. "I'M COMING FOR YOUR LUNCH! YOW!" He accidentally spilling Noheart's soup all over his cloth and getting really angry. "BEASTLY, YOU FOOL! TAKE THIS!," said Noheart. Noheart using his magic to shock Beastly on his furry rear and duck and cover behind the stone rebble wall and Noheart gets up and getting really angry from the Care Bear Family and said, "Those rotten bears destroying my evil plot. I cannot stand this anymore. I must find a way to get rid of caring. But what?" "If you excuse me, Noheart, sir, if you don't mind, I must watch my favorite TV show," said Beastly. "Go right ahead," said Noheart. "THANK YOU, SIR! TRUTH OR DARE, HERE I COME!," said Beastly. As Beastly leaving Noheart's chambers, he overheard about the title of the TV game show so he getting out of his chambers and seeing Beastly watching his favorite game show on Earth which it's called... "TRUTH OR DARE!," the crowd cheers. "Weclome to the most favorite game show, Truth or Dare. Where our contestants trying their best for daring or telling the truth. I'm Michael Lee. Let's get ready for round 1," said the host. "Hmm. Interesting. THAT'S IT! BEASTLY, YOU ARE A GENIUS!," said Noheart as he hugging him and Beastly said, "I didn't know you care, Noheart," and Noheart dropping him on the solid floor and shouts, "I DON'T! Now, if I could steal that game show to make them do anything to care or not. Then, it's over for them. HA HA HA HA HA!" At Care-A-Lot, the two baby cubs, Hugs and Tugs were playing checkers and they're concentrating to make their move as Baby Tugs made a move and Baby Hugs got few of the black checkers and won the game. "Looks like I win the game again. Wanna play again?," Baby Hugs asks. "Hmm. No problem. Hey, you know what time is it?," Baby Tugs asks. "What?," Baby Hugs asks. "IT'S TRUTH OR DARE TIME!," said Baby Tugs. "ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!," said Baby Hugs as both of them going back inside Grams Bear's house and turn on her TV and the show's on time and they're cheering on as the contestants doing the dare challenge to put T.P. on someone's house. "COME ON! PUT THAT TOILET PAPER ON THAT BUSH!," they shouted. The contestants done the unbelievable as the time buzzed and won. "YEAH! THEY DID IT! UNBELIEVABLE! THIS IS THE COOLEST ON EARTH!," said the cubs when Grams Bear came and asks, "Hey, my little darlings, what are you watching?" "Is the most coolest game show on Earth. It's called 'Truth or Dare,'" said Baby Hugs. "What's 'Truth or Dare?'", Grams Bear asks. "It's about telling your secrets on the Truth or to play the Dare challenge," said Baby "That's terrible. As the matter of fact, I don't think it's a good idea. People should learn about their lessons instead of tormenting themselves. What kind of show that people were watching?," said Grams Bear as she tunr the TV off. "UHH!," they moaning with pain. "I'm sorry. It's for your own good," said Grams Bear as she leaving her house while the cubs are out of the house as well. Then, Baby Hugs thinking about a wish to be on a TV show, "You know what, Baby Tugs? I wish were at that TV show. Then, we have some fun." Suddenly, a mysterious stranger with glasses and a suit is coming towards to the cubs. "Yeah, Baby Hugs. I want to be in that show, too," said Baby Tugs. "You said, 'you want to be on the show?,'" the stranger asks. "Well, yes, actually," said Baby Tugs. "NO PROBLEM! I GOT 2 TICKETS TO A NEW SHOW! CARE OR DARE!," said the stranger. "OH, GOODY GOODY GOSH! A NEW SHOW!," said Baby Hugs. "That's pretty cool. I didn't know they change the title," said Baby Tugs. "Here you go. Take it easy," said the stranger as he going bye-bye while the cubs are cheering for going on the new TV show until he reveals himself which it was Beastly in diguise as he chuckling evilly. The next day, Tender Heart is cleaning up the cloud car and so is Funshine and Wish Bear. "Hey, bear cubs, what are you up to?," Funshine Bear asks. "Well, we got 2 tickets to a new TV show," said Baby Tugs. "We were wondering if you could get us to the studio. If it's okay with you?," Baby Hugs asks. "Hmm. I was wondering about that TV show. We can all go for free. Get in, everyone," said Tender Heart as they're getting inside the cloud car and flying away from Care-A-Lot to Earth and landed on the parking lot safely closer to the TV studio while Beastly is right behind the building chuckling evilly as he putting a sign said, "THIS WAY TO CARE OR DARE!" "HEY! LOOK! There's a sign to that new show. COME ON!," said Wish Bear. "LET'S GO!," said Tender Heart. Now, they enter the building and the crowd cheering as the spotlight starts turning on them. The Care Bears didn't getting expected before they're gonna play the game. The host came and said, "WELCOME, CARE BEARS! WELCOME TO...," as the crowd said along with him, "CARE OR DARE!" "Care or Dare? I never heard of that title before," said Tender Heart. "Come to your stations. Let's get this game started, shall we? In this problem, Timmy lost the ball. What shall you do?," the Host asks. "Hmm. What shall we do?," Wish Bear asks. "Hmm. I got it. WE CARE!," said Tender Heart as he helping Timmy to get the ball and giving to him and then, the buzzer buzz louder which it's a wrong answer, "WHAT!?," Temder Heart gasps. "I'm so sorry, but, thats the wrong answer. Next contestant, please," said the Host as Baby Hugs doing something uncaring like threw the ball away from him. (DING! DING!) "WHAT!?," they shocked. "THATS THE RIGHT ANSWER! DARE! 2 points for you. Give it up to them," said the host. "That's not real fun and isn't funny, either," said Funshine Bear. "I wish we weren't to participate this show," said Wish Bear. "I just don't get it," said Tender Heart. "Well, maybe we can try again in the next round," said Baby Tugs. Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, Grams Bear was searching everywhere to find the two missing Baby Cubs and she felt something terrible has happened to them. Then, she saw Bright Heart Raccoon eating a cupcake on a rock. She asks him about where the Baby Cubs went into. "Bright Heart Raccoon, did you where my little darlings went? I search everywhere to find them." "Hmm. Last time I know they went someplace with Tender Heart, Funshine and Wish Bear on the cloud car. That's all I know," said Bright Heart Raccoon until a ticket flying towards to her and she's picking up the ticket and reading about the new TV show called, "Care or Dare!" "Hmm. Never heard of that show," said Grams Bear. "What is it, Grams?," he asks. "There was a show called, 'Truth or Dare." Someone changed the title and could be a trap for them. TAKE ME TO THE STUDIO PRONTO!," said Grams Bear. "Absolutely, Grams Bear. Coming right up," said Bright Heart Raccoon. Bright Heart Raccoon got the rainbow roller to get to Earth and saving the Care Bears by someone's been doing a evil trick to hurt them badly and destroying caring for good. Meanwhile back at the studio, the crowd cheers as Baby Tugs is spray painting on the wall and the crowd cheers except for the Care Bears because it isn't right. Baby Tugs smiles happily until he saw the Care Bears sad and then, he's not smiling. Then, Grams Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon came closer towards to the building and getting themselves inside the place. "Hmm. Where are they?," Grams Bear asks. "THERE THEY ARE! They're at center stage playing bad games to make it uncaring. Wait! That host looks awfully fimilar. (gasps) IT'S NOHEART!," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "WHAT!? That means that person who giving this ticket is...BEASTLY! OH, NO!," said Grams Bear. "Now, to the final round. If that contestant wins this round, win a supply of chocolate bars," said the host. "OH, GOODY GOODY GOSH! HOW EXCITING!," said Baby Hugs until the Care Bears are getting even sadder because it wasn't so caring and she is getting frown about what she did was uncaring. "Are you ready for this last challenge?," the host asks. "I guess so," said Baby Hugs. The last challenge is the throw a brick on the window like trying to steal the diamonds at the Jewelry Store if Baby Hugs break the window she wins the supply of chocolate bars. If she lose the challenge, she won't win. "All you have to do is, breaking that window and you win. If not, you lose," said the host. So it's up to her to make a rightful decision. Grams Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon came and they shouted, "BABY HUGS, DON'T DO IT! THAT'S NOT THE HOST! IT'S NOHEART!" They gaps, "WHAT!?" The crowd overwhelmed with too much shocking moments in history of the game show. "DOn't listen to them, JUST DO IT!," said Noheart. Baby Hugs holding the brick tightly and she looked at the Care Bears back and fourth including her brother. She made a quick decision and she dropped the brick and everyone cheering while the Care Bears are happy for making the rightful decision. "I'm so happy for you, my little cubs," said Grams Bear. "You were right, Grams Bear. People should decide their own problems not to do this. We're so sorry," said Baby Hugs. "Me, too. We're both so sorry, Care Bears, for everything," said Baby Tugs. "It's okay, Baby Cubs. SOmetimes we made mistakes and we got learn from them," said Tender Heart. "(POOF!) YOU MISERABLE CARE BEARS ARE GONNA PAY!," said Noheart as he charging at them until Tender Heart said, "Time for a Care Bear Stare. Countdown." Then, the rest said along with Tender Heart, "4...3...2...1! CARE BEAR STARE! CALL!," and then, their staring powers at Noheart. His uncaringness is getting weakened and he got make his disappearing act. "YOU CARE BEARS HAVE WON THIS TIME, BUT I'LL BE BACK SOON! (POOF!)" The crowd cheers louder as the real host came and smiling happily. "We want to have fun but not that kind of fun," said Funshine Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon also said, "She's right. We should learn from all of this. Right, cubs?" "RIGHT, BRIGHT HEART!," they said. "That's why I got a terrific idea," said Michael Lee. "Better leave right now," said Beastly as he about to leave until the security guard stands in front of Beastly. He laughs nervously and until the guard grabs him for something like a new job. The next day, the studio made anew show called... "WELCOME TO THE FUNTIME SHOW! WITH THE FUN CLOWN AND HIS ASSISTANT BEASTLY!," said Michael Lee. Teaching and learning as for his assistant if he isn't learn anything so he got punishment by a creme pie on his face and they're cheering while Grams Bear hugging the Baby Cubs so the lessson was to learn mistakes and never make the same. THE END!